1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spring seat used in a shock absorber.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle is usually provided with a fuel inlet pipe for introducing fuel filled from a fuel filler hole to a fuel tank. Shock absorbers are also mounted in a vehicle to improve the ride as well as stability and controllability by reducing vibrations and impact when the vehicle is running. Each shock absorber includes a coil spring, one end of which is fixed to a spring seat. The spring seat is formed in a disc shape having a larger diameter than the coil spring.
One example of known technology related to this structure is a rear suspension member support structure in which a fuel tube is arranged in a space surrounded by the rear suspension member, the spare tire house, and a rigid member in order to reduce the danger of interference between the spare tire house and the fuel tube during a rear collision (see Japanese Patent Application Publication JP-A-62-131809, for example). In addition, a wheel house portion structure is also known which provides a bead between an overhang portion of a rear side member and a fixed strong portion. This bead absorbs impact force during a rear collision, thus protecting the fuel tube (see Japanese Patent Application Publication JP-A-2002-205665, for example). In both of these structures, the fuel tube and the shock absorber are arranged in close proximity to one another at a rear portion of the vehicle.
Furthermore, technology is known in which a plurality of flange portions which correspond to the outer dimension of a large diameter coil portion are provided on a spring seat of a shock absorber (see Japanese Patent Application Publication JP-A-2001-1729, for example). If the large diameter coil portion of the shock absorber breaks, the spring seat can prevent the broken large diameter coil portion from dropping downwards.
As described above, there are cases in which the fuel inlet pipe and the shock absorber are arranged in close proximity to one another in the rear portion of a vehicle. In such cases, if the vehicle is hit from behind, there may be interference between the fuel inlet pipe and the spring seat. Although the effect on durability and the like due to that interference can be reduced if a highly durable fuel inlet pipe is used, such a fuel inlet pipe is more expensive and thus increase costs.